Przed Camlann
by imaginebrolin
Summary: Merlin nawet nie przypuszczał, że chwile spędzone w tawernie z Arturem będą ostatnimi szczęśliwymi chwilami w jego życiu. Proroctwa głoszą, że w bitwie pod Camlann Artur dokona żywota, a Merlin nie ma swojej magii, żeby go obronić. Artur nie rozumie, dlaczego Merlin chce go opuścić w tak ważnej chwili. Ostatnia kąpiel króla Camelotu staje się ich pożegnaniem i czasem wyznań.


Przed przeczytaniem poniższego opowiadania polecam zapoznać się w pierwszej kolejności z moim innym tekstem pt. _**Wszyscy żyjemy w kłamstwie**_, który jest AU do odcinka 5x09 **_With All My Heart_**. Najnowszy fan fic jest jego kontynuacją, ale można go też śmiało czytać oddzielnie.

Postanowiłam napisać AU do odcinka 5x12 _**The Diamond of the Day, Part I**_. Podobnie jak innym fanom Merlina złamał mi on serce i do dziś nie mogę się pozbierać. To opowiadanie napisałam w ramach terapii, ale chyba niewiele pomogło, bo podczas pisania drugiej części miałam łzy w oczach. Zaczyna się bowiem wesoło, a kończy smutno – tak, jak i cały serial.

Odkąd przeczytałam _Wiedźmina_, zawsze marzyłam o tym, by użyć słowa _wychędożyć_ i wreszcie nadarzyła się ku temu sposobność, a to dzięki średniowiecznym realiom :D Zaczynamy więc od słynnej sceny w tawernie, a kończymy na ostatniej królewskiej kąpieli przed zbliżającą się bitwą pod Camlann. Scena kąpieli zainspirowana jest cudownym obrazkiem narysowanym przez **mellowmorgan**, który jest okładką tego opowiadania. Pisząc ten tekst, zastanawiałam się, czy możliwa jest miłość większa od tej, którą Merlin i Artur darzyli się nawzajem… Kiedy skończycie czytać, poznacie odpowiedź, w którą wierzę.

Połamania serc życzę!

* * *

**Rating:** T

**Ostrzeżenia:** Slash, sceny erotyczne (aczkolwiek nie tak mocne, żeby zmieniać rating na M)

**Kategoria:** M/M

**Pairingi:** Merlin/Artur

**Postacie:** Merlin, Artur, Percival, Gwen

**Dodatkowe uwagi:** AU do odcinka 5x12 _**The Diamond of the Day, Part I**_

* * *

W tawernie _Pod Wschodzącym Słońcem_ już dawno nie było tak tłoczno. Centrum uwagi tej nocy stanowiła drewniana ława otoczona wianuszkiem ciekawskich gapiów, przy której dwóch młodych mężczyzn uprawiało hazard. Pierwszy z nich, blondyn, miał na sobie białą, lnianą koszulę luźno rozpiętą pod szyją, zaś drugi – ciemny brunet, którego włosy dla niewprawnego oka wydawać by się mogły zupełnie czarne – odziany był w brązową kurtkę, koszulę koloru bławatków i bordową apaszkę.

Pierwszy był królem Camelotu.

Drugi był jego osobistym służącym.

Beczki z piwem szybko się opróżniały, a grupka mężczyzn obserwujących grę w kości stale się powiększała. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a w tawernie zrobiło się tak ciasno, że tłusta karczmarka z trudem przeciskała się między żądającymi coraz to nowych trunków gośćmi. Zawieszone pod sufitem lampy ze świecami dawały nikłe światło, ale to w zupełności wystarczyło, żeby mieć dobry widok na drewniane talerze, brzękające srebrne monety oraz kubki z kośćmi. Piwo lało się strumieniami, a zewsząd dochodził dźwięk stukających się podczas toastu kubków, głośnych śmiechów i okrzyków.

Nie co dzień zdarzało się bowiem, żeby służący był w stanie oskubać swojego króla z resztek pieniędzy w grze w kości.

Ale Artur nie był zwyczajnym królem, a Merlin nie był zwykłym służącym.

Merlin zakasłał, żeby zdekoncentrować Artura przed rzutem kośćmi, ale i tak nie musiał tego robić. Rozpraszał go samą swoją obecnością. Od ich rozstania minęło już trochę czasu i wiele się w tym czasie wydarzyło. Mordred odwrócił się od Artura i uciekł, aby sprzymierzyć się z Morganą. Zbliżała się burza, ogromna burza z piorunami, ale chociaż przez tę jedną noc Merlin starał się o tym nie pamiętać. Skupiał się jedynie na Arturze i na sposobie, w jaki jego biała koszula, którą Merlin jeszcze dziś rano krochmalił, opinała się ciasno na umięśnionym torsie króla. Merlin czuł się pewny i zrelaksowany. Żartował z Artura w obecności jego poddanych, a król stroił miny i udawał, że się gniewa, choć tak naprawdę wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Byli jak równy z równym. Patrzyli na siebie prowokacyjnie, rzucając sobie wyzwanie spod długich rzęs. Nawet nie mrugali, nie chcąc zrywać kontaktu wzrokowego choćby na moment. Wciąż byli w sobie zakochani, a napięcie między nimi rosło z każdym dniem. Tej nocy zapomnieli się zupełnie. Artur sądził, że Merlin często chadza do tawerny i upija się tam do nieprzytomności, ale prawda była zupełnie inna. Rzadko tam chodził i mało pił. Nie mógł jednak odmówić, kiedy Artur zaproponował, żeby dołączył do niego i Percivala tego wieczora. Skończyło się na tym, że Percival wraz z resztą tawerny poszedł w odstawkę, bo cała uwaga króla skupiła się na Merlinie. Współzawodnictwo przy grze w kości szybko przerodziło się we flirt. Artur zapomniał, że nie są sami. Uwodził Merlina każdym spojrzeniem i uśmiechem. Z każdym kolejnym kuflem piwa był coraz bardziej czerwony na twarzy i coraz bardziej rozochocony. Stawiał trunki wszystkim obecnym w tawernie, a kiedy Merlin wygrał resztę jego pieniędzy, to on zaczął stawiać. Czarodziej nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Pił tyle, ile jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Świat wokół niego zaczął wirować i rozmywać się, a on sam śmiał się tak głośno, że słyszał go chyba cały Camelot. Chwiał się i stroił sobie żarty z króla, za które Artur mógłby go ściąć, ale nawet groźba kary śmierci nie była w stanie go powstrzymać. Morgana, Mordred i czekająca Artura zguba stały się odległą, zamgloną perspektywą. Merlin tej nocy widział tylko Artura. Nie byli ze sobą już od tak dawna. Artur nie chciał oszukiwać Gwen, więc już ze sobą nie sypiali, ale Merlin podskórnie czuł, że królowi nie do końca odpowiada ten układ. I dlatego właśnie dziś, kiedy w tawernie rozbrzmiała muzyka, a wszyscy mimo plączących im się od nadmiaru alkoholu nóg ruszyli do tańca, Merlin nie zaprotestował, kiedy Artur chwycił go za rękę i porwał ze sobą. Zaczęli tańczyć, a cała karczma z nimi. I w tym wielkim zamieszaniu, w bliżej nieokreślonym momencie Artur pociągnął go za sobą do spiżarni na tyłach tawerny pełnej beczek piwa i worków jęczmienia. Wymknęli się, zostawiając roześmianych i pijanych poddanych, żeby znaleźć się tylko we dwoje w ciemnym kącie. Artur przyparł go do drewnianej ściany, przyciągnął szarpnięciem za bordową apaszkę i wpił się w jego usta z gwałtownością, której Merlin nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał. Odwzajemnił pocałunek króla, rozchylając usta z cichym jękiem. Był cały rozpalony, a w głowie mu szumiało. Mimo zamroczenia zdołał jakoś rozpiąć sprzączki w pasku Artura i wsunąć dłonie pod jego rozchełstaną koszulę. Lata praktyki sprawiły, że robił to bez zastanowienia. W końcu to on i tylko on od blisko dziesięciu lat ubierał i rozbierał króla. Widywał go nago znacznie częściej, niż jego własna żona, i znał jego ciało lepiej od swojego własnego. Przez lata obserwował, jakie zachodzą w nim zmiany. Jak nabiera masy i mięśni, i jak te mięśnie napinają się, gdy na niego patrzył. A teraz błądził dłońmi po jego spoconych plecach, nie przerywając pocałunku, a Artur dyszał ciężko, przypierając go do ściany coraz mocniej. Dłonie, które zatopił w jego czarnych włosach, opuścił na dół. Niecierpliwymi, drżącymi palcami zaczął rozwiązywać troki jego spodni. Pragnął go tak bardzo, że nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Nie mógł znieść patrzenia na niego każdego dnia i udawania, że nic ich nigdy nie łączyło.

Artur naprawdę nie chciał okłamywać Ginewry. Naprawdę ją kochał. Ale _Merlin_ – zwłaszcza dziś, w tej tawernie, roześmiany i zarumieniony od nadmiaru alkoholu, rzucający mu te uwodzicielskie spojrzenia przed każdym rzutem, tak ostentacyjnie bezczelny i strojący sobie z niego żarty, taki pewny siebie i wygadany, taki _seksowny_ – nie, Artur nie mógł już wytrzymać ani dnia dłużej. Był podniecony do tego stopnia, że zapomniał o zwyczajnej ostrożności. Zaciągnął go do ciemnej spiżarni i był zdecydowany posiąść go tu i teraz, na tych workach jęczmienia czy nawet na beczkach, albo przypartego do ściany. Nikt nigdy nie wyzwolił w nim takich uczuć. Merlin musiał być chyba jakimś czarodziejem. To, co z nim robił, nie było normalne. Jutro każe go powiesić za magię. Tak, na pewno to zrobi, ale najpierw wychędoży go tak mocno, żeby nie zapomniał tego do końca swojego krótkiego życia, którego już tak niewiele mu zostało!

Merlin chichotał, starając się złapać oddech, który cały czas mu umykał. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Czy to właśnie alkohol robił z człowiekiem? Na trzeźwo byłby w stanie się kontrolować, ale teraz był tak podniecony, że był gotowy zgodzić się na wszystko. Niech Artur robi z nim, co tylko zapragnie. Merlin chciał jedynie czuć go w sobie. Tylko tego chciał.

Pośród jęków i westchnień usłyszał czyjeś kroki.

-_ Artur_ – wydyszał, z niechęcią odrywając się od jego ust. Król zaprotestował – przyciągnął go do siebie z powrotem i nakrył jego wargi swoimi. Merlin odsunął się z najwyższym trudem. – Ktoś tu idzie. _Artur!_ Zobaczą nas!

Król zaklął, zabierając ręce od troków jego spodni i rozglądając się wokół. Chwycił Merlina za rękę i wymknęli się razem tylnym wyjściem z tawerny.

Kiedy tylko owionął ich chłód wieczora, roześmieli się głośno z ulgą. Nikt ich nie zauważył. Byli spoceni, zarumienieni i roztrzepani. Zapięli szybko rozpięte części garderoby, chwiejąc się i potykając, a gdy to zrobili, Artur ułożył dłonie z tyłu głowy Merlina i przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze raz, aby złożyć na jego ustach mokry, niewiele mający z przyzwoitością wspólnego pocałunek. Tym razem Merlin jednak zbyt się bał, że ktoś ich zauważy, więc odsunął się szybko, zbywając swoje zachowanie nerwowym chichotem.

I tak zastał ich Percival.

- Panie! – zawołał. On też się chwiał. Musiał wypić chyba z pół zapasów piwa całej tawerny, żeby upić się z taką masą mięśniową. – Merlin! Wracajcie do tawerny! Jeszcze wiele kufli zostało do opróżnienia, a przybyło tyle pięknych dziewic… a przynajmniej one twierdzą, że są dziewicami… - Percival czknął. – Panie, ciebie nie namawiam, bo królowa… ale Merlin…

- Ani mi się waż figlować tej nocy z jakąś dziewicą, Merlinie – Artur uderzył Merlina w tył głowy, wybijając mu z niej jakiekolwiek pomysły. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że Merlin choćby przez chwilę ich nie miał. Kobiety mogły rzucać mu najbardziej wyuzdane spojrzenia w Camelocie, a on i tak pewnie by ich nie zauważył. Wystarczyło, że miał Artura. Tylko jego jedynego pragnął. Tylko jego w całym Camelocie. W całym cholernym świecie. – Ani tej nocy, ani żadnej innej! – dodał Artur głośniej, grożąc mu palcem.

Percival zaniósł się głośnym śmiechem.

- Nie bądź dla niego tak surowy, panie. Merlin zasłużył na trochę zabawy!

- Merlin musi wybić sobie głupoty z głowy – Artur ponownie go uderzył. Zawsze musiał go bić i zawsze twierdził, że to tylko przyjacielskie uderzenia. Cholerny Artur z jego cholerną grą wstępną!

- Sam widzisz, Percivalu – Merlin bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. – Artur nigdy mi na nic nie pozwala!

- To dlatego, że obrobiłeś mnie z całej mojej kasy, tępogłowy wieśniaku! – tym razem Artur trzepnął go w plecy. Percival rechotał, trzymając się za bolący od śmiechu brzuch.

- Wracajmy więc! – Percival machnął ręką i powlókł się z powrotem w stronę tawerny.

Gdy tylko się odwrócił, Artur opuścił rękę i klepnął Merlina w pośladki, szczerząc się przy tym bezczelnie.

Merlin nie miał siły się na niego gniewać.

Czekała ich jeszcze cała noc picia, uwodzicielskich spojrzeń, ukradkowych gestów i dwuznacznych uśmiechów.

* * *

Nawet nie przypuszczał, że właśnie te chwile spędzone w tawernie z Arturem będą ostatnimi szczęśliwymi chwilami w jego życiu. Już nigdy później miano nie słyszeć jego śmiechu. Już nigdy później nie miał być szczęśliwy.

Już nigdy później nie miał być w pełni sobą. Druga strona tej samej monety, _jego_ druga połowa, którą stanowił Artur, miała zostać mu brutalnie odebrana.

Tej samej nocy stracił magię, a Camelot został zaatakowany przez Morganę i Mordreda.

* * *

Odkąd pierwszy raz usłyszał z ust Percivala nazwę _Camlann_, nic już nie było takie samo.

Na naradzie wojennej Artur zadecydował, że to właśnie tam stoczą bitwę, a serce Merlina pękło. Słyszał już tę nazwę. Była wypalona w jego sercu i krwawiła tak mocno, że aż nogi się pod nim uginały z bólu.

To w bitwie pod Camlann Artur miał dokonać żywota.

A Merlin nawet nie miał swojej magii, żeby go obronić.

Chciało mu się wyć, krzyczeć, szarpać i płakać. Wiedział, że nic nie powstrzyma Artura. Król Camelotu nie będzie siedział spokojnie w zamku, czekając na oblężenie. Nie. On wyruszy Morganie naprzeciw i stanie z nią do walki. Stanie do walki z Mordredem, młodym druidem, przed którym przestrzegały go proroctwa.

A Merlin nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Serce króla także było złamane. Merlin nie mógł powstrzymać łez, gdy ujrzał wyraz jego twarzy w chwili, w której oznajmił mu, że tym razem z nim nie wyruszy. Nie mógł mu towarzyszyć w tej najważniejszej z bitew, ponieważ musiał odzyskać magię, jeśli Artur miał mieć jakiekolwiek szanse na wygraną. Nie powiedział mu tego jednak. Okłamał go, mówiąc, że Gajusz kazał mu uzupełnić zapasy lekarstw, których będą potrzebować ranni rycerze. _Zawsze sądziłem, że jesteś najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem_, rzekł wtedy król. _Chyba się pomyliłem, _dodał po chwili.

A więc Artur wyruszy na bitwę, w której według proroctw ma stracić życie, a Merlina nie będzie u jego boku. Król umrze z przekonaniem, że jego służący, kochanek i przyjaciel opuścił go w tej najważniejszej dla niego chwili ze zwykłego tchórzostwa, nigdy nie poznawszy prawdy o jego magii i wszystkim, co dla niego uczynił.

Wszystkim, co do niego czuł.

* * *

Merlin nalał do balii ciepłej wody. Nie mógł podgrzać jej magicznie, więc ciężko mu było dopilnować, aby temperatura była odpowiednia. Dodał wonnych olejków i upewnił się, czy woda nie jest za gorąca. Niebawem musieli ruszać, on i Artur. Oddzielnie, na inne wyprawy. W innym celu. _Czy to już ostatnia kąpiel, którą dla niego szykuję?,_ pomyślał Merlin, dolewając olejku.

Parę ukradkowych łez Merlina również trafiło do balii.

Artur rozbierał się za parawanem. Sam poradził sobie ze zdjęciem swojego odzienia. Nie odzywał się. Nawet na niego patrzył. Po prostu wyszedł nagi zza parawanu bez słowa – idealne ciało poznaczone licznymi bitwami i śladami po ranach, które otrzymał w bitwie, napięte mięśnie niczym wykute w skale – i wszedł do balii, zanurzając się do pasa w gorącej wodzie. Merlin zauważył, jak ciałem Artura wstrząsnął dreszcz, kiedy ciepło rozlało się po nim i pozwoliło mu choć trochę rozluźnić napięte mięśnie. Westchnął cicho, opierając ręce na krawędziach wanny. Wciąż się nie odzywał, odwrócony do niego plecami.

Merlin wiedział.

Artur czuł się zdradzony.

Postanowił nie przerywać ciszy, choć strasznie mu ciążyła. Nie potrafił się przemóc, żeby się odezwać lub rozluźnić napięcie zabawną uwagą, jak to zwykł czynić przed ważnymi bitwami. Czysto mechanicznie podszedł do stolika, wziął gąbkę, zmoczył ją i począł nacierać nią rozgrzane kąpielą ciało Artura. Umył mu plecy, spoglądając w milczeniu na każdą z blizn. Dokładnie pamiętał, którą gdzie zdobył. To Merlin był tym, który zawsze ratował go przed śmiercią swoją magią.

A teraz, kiedy najbardziej jej potrzebował, magia odeszła.

Łzy spłynęły mu po policzkach. Odwrócony tyłem Artur na szczęście niczego nie zauważył. Siedział nieruchomo ze spuszczoną głową, pozwalając, by Merlin się nim zajął, jak to zwykł czynić już od dziesięciu lat. Miał zaufanie do jego sprawnych dłoni i do czułego, delikatnego dotyku. Tak bardzo chciał mu powiedzieć… Zapiekły go oczy. Całe szczęście, że Merlin nie widział jego twarzy. Nie chciał, by zobaczył jego łzy.

Merlin właśnie nacierał jego lewy bark, kiedy Artur chwycił go za rękę.

Służący wzdrygnął się pod wpływem nagłego dotyku. Ręka Artura była ciepła i mokra. Jego palce zacisnęły się wokół dłoni Merlina, nie pozwalając jej na żaden ruch. Artur trzymał go, trzymał go mocno. Pociągnął jego dłoń lekko w dół – tam, gdzie było jego serce, Merlin czuł wyraźnie jego przyspieszone bicie – i nie puścił. Nie chciał puścić. Nigdy, za żadne skarby świata. Chciał już zawsze trzymać go przy swoim sercu.

- _Artur_ – Merlin wyszeptał jego imię z czułością. Jego głos był słaby i płaczliwy, ale siła uczucia, która się w nim zawierała, była większa niż cokolwiek, co kiedykolwiek czuł.

Artur schylił głowę, jeszcze mocniej przyciskając dłoń Merlina do lewej piersi. Skropił ją swymi łzami, których nie był już w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać.

- Nie opuszczaj mnie – wyszeptał, przełykając łzy. Merlin jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak słabym, tak złamanym. Tak zagubionym. – Proszę – załkał. – Zostań ze mną. _Potrzebuję cię._

Merlin wiedział, że to, co za chwilę powie, zrani króla do głębi. Ale nie mógł inaczej.

- Nie mogę – wykrztusił łamiącym się głosem. – Wybacz mi, Arturze. _Nie mogę._

Artur odwrócił się do niego. Wyciągnął szyję i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy załzawionymi oczyma. Merlin miał wrażenie, że zagląda do jego duszy. Do jego serca.

- _Proszę cię_, Merlinie – Artur przełknął ślinę. – _Błagam cię_. Nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie teraz. Nie teraz, kiedy najbardziej cię potrzebuję! – podniósł nagle głos. – Ani teraz, ani nigdy. Nigdy mnie nie opuszczaj – łzy obficie spływały po jego policzkach. Już ich nie kontrolował. – Jak ja dam sobie bez ciebie radę? _Jak?_ A jeśli zginę, a ciebie nie będzie u mego boku?

- Przepraszam, Arturze – Merlin odwrócił wzrok. Nie mógł na niego patrzeć, nie w takim stanie. Serce mu się krajało. Pokręcił głową. – Nie mogę. Uwierz mi, gdybym mógł, podążyłbym za tobą wszędzie, choćby i do piekła. Dokądkolwiek byś zechciał. Nie ma niczego, czego bym dla ciebie nie zrobił, bo ja…

- Więc _dlaczego_ mnie opuszczasz?

- Robię to dla ciebie, Arturze – wykrztusił. – Wszystko, co robię, robię _dla ciebie. Tylko_ dla ciebie.

Artur przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.

Merlin ukucnął przy krawędzi wanny. Artur całował go, a Merlin spijał każdą słoną łzę z jego ust. _Kocham cię_, myślał, nie wiedząc, jak mu to powiedzieć. _Kocham cię tak bardzo, że to mnie aż zaślepia, przygniata. Nie mogę oddychać. Nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. Już od tylu lat._

_Artur jest twoim przeznaczeniem_, rzekł mu dawno temu smok Kilgharrah.

Wówczas jeszcze mu nie wierzył.

Ale teraz, gdy ich wargi złączyły się w pocałunku, wiedział, że kochał go od samego początku.

Artur zrzucił z niego brązową kurtkę, a po chwili to samo uczynił z niebieską koszulą. Bordowa chusta Merlina również szybko wylądowała na podłodze. Nie mógł się oprzeć temu dotykowi, nie mógł walczyć z tym uczuciem. To mógł być ostatni raz, _ich_ ostatni raz, i ta myśl sprawiała, że łzy same cisnęły mu się do oczu, a pragnienie rozpalało się w nim niczym ognie stosu.

Merlin pozbył się resztek odzieży i dołączył do Artura w balii. Złączyli się w uścisku pośród mgieł pary i gorącej wody, składając zachłanne pocałunki na ustach, szyi, klatce piersiowej, _wszędzie_. Artur też zdawał sobie sprawę, że to może być ich ostatni raz. Całował go i obejmował, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, co uczynić w pierwszej kolejności. W końcu poddał się – przyciągnął Merlina do siebie, do swojego mocno bijącego serca, i przytulił go do piersi, gładząc jego włosy i wypłakując mu się na ramieniu. Merlin był poruszony. Jego król, jego dzielny i silny król płakał, naprawdę płakał, tuląc go do siebie tak, jakby już nigdy miał go nie puścić. Jakby już nic więcej mu nie pozostało, jakby niczego więcej nie pragnął.

-_ Merlin_ – załkał. Powtórzył jego imię parę razy, zupełnie jakby chciał dobrze zapamiętać jego brzmienie i zabrać je ze sobą tam, gdzie musiał odejść.

Do miejsca, do którego Merlin nie mógł za nim podążyć.

Pozbawiony magii czarodziej pogładził go po plecach. On też płakał. _Kocham cię_, myślał bez ustanku. Był pewien, że Artur słyszy jego myśli. Że wie.

Artur odsunął się i położył ręce na jego ramionach. Pomógł mu się podnieść. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, nadzy w wypełnionej wodą balii. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, ale potem zaczęli ogarniać wzrokiem całe swoje ciała, starając się zapamiętać siebie nawzajem.

Król ponownie przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił czule. Był nagi, a jego ciało było rozgrzane. Pożądał go, ale mimo to zdobył się na ten czuły gest. _To nie tylko pożądanie_, zrozumiał Merlin. _On coś do mnie czuje. _

Z tą świadomością jeszcze trudniej będzie mu go opuścić.

Artur ujął delikatnie jego drżącą dłoń i poprowadził go ze sobą do królewskiego łoża. Ociekając wodą legli na miękkich piernatach, a ich ciała złączyły się w uścisku. Każdy dotyk był przedłużany, każdy ruch spowalniany. Nie chcieli, żeby to się skończyło. Pragnęli tak trwać w jedności i zapomnieć o całym świecie. Ale obaj wiedzieli, że to nie może wiecznie trwać. Dlatego też na przekór wszystkiemu z jeszcze większym zapałem Merlin całował Artura, błądząc dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej, składając pocałunki pod jego podbrzuszem. Artur odpowiadał mu tym samym. To był jedna z niewielu chwil, w których nie dominował. W której nawet nie walczyli ze sobą o dominację. Byli równi i pasowali do siebie niczym awers i rewers, dwie strony tej samej monety. Urodzili się, by być razem. I teraz, tak nagle mieli się rozstać? Mieli to zakończyć? Merlin mocno postanowił w duchu, że nie pozwoli na to. Był zdeterminowany odzyskać magię i uratować Artura.

Artur nie polegnie pod Camlann.

Merlin na to nie pozwoli.

Poruszali się wolno zgodnym rytmem, skrzyżowane nogi i zetknięte ciała, bliskość przewyższająca intymnością wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek zaznali. Czule złączone dłonie, usta błądzące po obojczyku. Przymknięte powieki, długie rzęsy łaskoczące podbrzusze. Wdechy i wydechy, westchnienia i jęki, podnoszenie klatki piersiowej i jej opadanie. Mokre plecy, mokre uda, ostra woń miłości dominująca zmysły. Instynktowne ruchy, przyjemność mająca posmak raju. Splecione palce. Jedność.

Leżeli w pomiętej pościeli ze splecionymi nogami, wpatrując się w siebie. Zazwyczaj po zbliżeniu zarówno Merlin, jak i Artur odwracali od siebie wzrok, zbyt zawstydzeni tym, co przed chwilą zrobili, by móc sobie spojrzeć w oczy. Ale nie tym razem.

Artur dotknął dłonią jego zaróżowionego policzka. Pogładził go, a potem bez słowa uniósł rękę, aby włożyć mu niesforny kosmyk czarnych włosów z powrotem za ucho. Merlin także uniósł dłoń i zbliżył ją do ust Artura. Gładził jego wargi opuszkami palców, starając się jak najlepiej zapamiętać ich niepowtarzalny kształt.

- Obiecaj mi – szepnął Artur – Że cię jeszcze zobaczę, Merlinie. Czy możesz mi to przyrzec? – zapytał ochrypłym z emocji głosem. W jego błękitnych oczach ponownie zalśniły łzy. Pogładził Merlina jeszcze czulej.

Merlin pokiwał głową.

- Obiecuję – powiedział. Bez względu na wszystko uratuje Artura. Był gotów ponieść każdą cenę. – Znów się zobaczymy, Arturze. Zwyciężysz pod Camlann. Pokonasz Morganę i Mordreda. I wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Kiedy to się skończy, Merlinie… powiem Gwen.

Merlin zamarł.

- Nie chcę tego dłużej przed nią ukrywać – kontynuował król, nim Merlin zdążył mu przerwać. – Choć wierzę, że zna mnie na tyle dobrze, że i tak się domyśla. Wspólnie znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie. A potem… być może… powiem nie tylko Gwen, ale też innym, na których mi zależy… rycerzom… poddanym… powiem wszystkim i nie będziemy już musieli żyć w kłamstwie – głos mu drżał ze wzruszenia. – Przyrzekam, Merlinie. Kiedy zatriumfuję pod Camlann i zgładzę Morganę oraz Mordreda, uczynię to. _Obiecuję._

Oczy Merlina ponownie zaczerwieniły się od płaczu. Tego się nie spodziewał. Przyzwyczaił się do życia w ukryciu. Przywykł do życia w tajemnicy.

A teraz Artur chciał wszystko zmienić.

Naprawdę chciał to zrobić.

_Dla niego. _

Merlin postanowił, że wówczas i on zrobi coś dla niego.

Podjął ostateczną decyzję.

Kiedy tylko to wszystko się skończy, powie mu o magii.

Nie wiedział, jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Być może Artur będzie zły. Być może nie będzie w stanie mu już nigdy zaufać. Być może… wiele było znaków zapytania, ale jednego Merlin był pewien: Artur go nie odtrąci.

- A ja przyrzekam, że kiedy to wszystko się skończy, już nigdy, przenigdy cię nie opuszczę – oznajmił łamiącym się od płaczu głosem. Uczucie, które żywił do Artura, niemal rozrywało go na strzępy.

Ujął dłoń króla i przycisnął ją do swojej lewej piersi.

- Zawsze będę z tobą – przyrzekł.

Wziął króla za drugą rękę i razem ze swoją przycisnął ją do jego lewej piersi.

- Będę z tobą pod Camlann, Arturze – wyszeptał. – W twoim sercu. Zawsze, kiedy o mnie pomyślisz, wiedz, że i ja będę myślał o tobie. Że każdy swój oddech poprzedzam myślą o tobie. Że każde uderzenie serca ofiarowuję tobie. Że wszystko, co kiedykolwiek uczyniłem, i co jeszcze uczynię, czynię dla ciebie. Że…że cię_ kocham. Całym moim sercem._

Łzy zalśniły w oczach Artura, kiedy uścisnął jego dłoń.

- I już nigdy mnie nie opuścisz? – chciał się upewnić.

- Tak. _Już nigdy cię nie opuszczę._

* * *

Ostatnia kąpiel przed decydującą bitwą pod Camlann miała trwać koło piętnastu minut, a trwała ponad dwie godziny. Kiedy Merlin opuszczał królewskie komnaty, nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym prócz obietnicy, którą złożył Arturowi. Jeśli chciał jej dotrzymać, musiał odzyskać magię.

Zamarł nagle, kiedy dojrzał, że z drugiego końca korytarza zbliża się Ginewra.

Nie potrafił spojrzeć królowej w oczy po tak długim czasie spędzonym w sypialni króla. Wspomniał sobie jego słowa. _Powiem jej. Powiem Gwen prawdę._ _Nie chcę jej dłużej okłamywać._

Ogarnęło go dławiące poczucie winy.

- Merlinie? – usłyszał jej zatroskany głos. – Wszystko w porządku?

_Artur może zginąć, a mnie nie będzie u jego boku,_ miał ochotę krzyknąć. _Błagam cię, Gwen, strzeż go. Broń go. Ochraniaj go. Nie pozwól mu umrzeć. _

- Przepraszam – wydusił tylko, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać cisnących mu się do oczu łez.

Postanowił wyruszyć natychmiast.


End file.
